First Love of Mine
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Re-written story. Curahan hati seorang Shishido. "Saat aku kecil aku diganggu dan mengolok-olok oleh teman-temanku sendiri. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku..." Humor, Hyoutei centric, ToriShishi, OshiGaku


First Love O Mine

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Pairing: Light ToriShishi, OshiGaku,

Don't worry no OC

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah di Hyoutei Gakuen, usai jam pulang sekolah, semua murid melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan klub tennis, baik yang reguler maupun non-reguler. Setelah berganti seragam mereka semua berkumpul untuk latihan di lapangan.

"Kantoku sudah datang, semuanya mulai latihan! Reguler court 1 & 2, semi reguler court 3, ichinen ambil bola!" Perintah Atobe lantang.

"Haaah membosankan... Setiap hari seperti ini terus." Kata Gakuto.

"Untukmu memang setiap hari juga membosankan." Celoteh Shishido dari belakang.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah, sudah, aku bosan melihat kalian berdua setiap hari bertengkar terus." Kata Oshitari memotong percakapan mereka.

"Yuushi! Dia yang mulai duluan!" Gakuto ngambek.

"Hei aku kan hanya bilang kenyataannya!" Jawab Shishido menantang.

"HOI HENTIKAN! Ore-sama tidak suka melihat pertengkaran di jam latihan seperti ini..., atau Ore-sama akan melaporkan kalian ke kantoku!" Ancaman Atobe membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"..."

"Huff... Baiklah, court 1 doubles Ootori-Oshitari pair versus Shishido-Mukahi pair."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Teriak Gakuto dan Shishido serentak.

"SEKARANG JUGA!" Perintah Atobe.

Dengan muka cemberut dan menggerutu itu, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam lapangan dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan sesuai dengan perintah Atobe yang sudah tidak bisa di ganggu gugat itu.

"Ootori, jangan segan melawan Shishido. Ini hanya latihan." Kata Oshitari ke double partner sementaranya itu.

"Ah.., hai..., Oshitari-san sendiri bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hei..., bukankah sepertinya seru melihat mereka bermain doubles bersama? Membuatku penasaran." Oshitari menyeringai.

"Benar juga ya..."

"Kita kalahkan mereka, Ootori."

"Baik!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai dan pertandingan pun berakhir.

"Game & match. Game won by Ootori-Oshitari pair. 6 game to 0."

"Nice game Ootori." Puja Oshitari.

"Ah...," Ootori tersipu. "Terima kas-"

"DASAR BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GARA-GARA KAMU KITA KALAAAAAAAAAAH TELAK!" Teriak Gakuto.

"TIDAK TAHU DIRI ! KAMU YANG BODOHH! 1 GAME PUN KITA TIDAK MENDAPATKANNYA!" Bentak Shishido.

"IDIOT!"

"BODOH!"

"STUPID!"

"SILUMAN ULER!"

"DRAMA QUEEN!"

"LADYBOY!"

"GORILA!"

"KAPPA!"

"HOOOOOOOOOIII! Sudah hentikan! Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" Lerai Oshitari.

"Shishido-san, sudah! Kumohon hentikan!" Ootori pun ikut melerai mereka berdua.

"MUKAHI! SHISHIDO! LARI 100 KALI LAPANGAN!" Entah dari mana Atobe tiba-tiba muncul.

"WHAT?" Teriak Gakuto dan Shishido serentak, lagi-lagi mereka kompak.

"LIHAT! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU!"

"GARA-GARA KAMUUU!"

"2OO KALI LAPANGAN!" Teriak Atobe.

"..."

* * *

"SIAL! SHISHIDO SIAAAAAAAAAAAL! BADANKU SAKIT SEMUAAAAA!" Teriak Gakuto kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kamu ini selalu mencari masalah terus dengan dia"

"Yuushi!"

"Hai, hai..." Yuushi pun mengalah.

"Tapi... Terima kasih sudah menungguku lari 200 putaran sampai malam seperti" kata Gakuto.

_Kalau aku tidak menunggumu, besok pagi kamu dan Shishido sudah berada di rumah sakit._

_Karena kalau mereka berdua tidak ditunggu dan ditinggal begitu saja mereka pasti tak henti-hentinya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Gakuto yang ekstrim, keras kepala, dan mudah naik darah pasti tak kan segan-segan menonjok Shishido. Sementara Shishido yang berharga diri tinggi dan tidak pernah mau kalah pasti akan membalasnya. Peluang kejadian seperti itu dapat dipastikan 100 persen, dan peluang masuk rumah sakit 98,99 persen! Ah... Perfect! Pemikiran yang sempurna! Sasuga diriku..._

"Yuushi! kok diam saja!?"

"Eh..., iya..., aku khawatir jika kamu harus pulang malam sendirian." Jawabnya.

"Yuushi..." Muka Gakuto memerah.

"Gakuto..."

-CUT CUT-

* * *

"SIAL SI MUKAHI GAKUTO ITUUU! GARA-GARA DIA AKU SELALU KENA SIAL!" Shishido kesal.

"Sudahlah Shishido-san..."

"Yah memang benar-benar memikirkan dia membuatku stress sendiri!"

"Shishido-san..." Ootori hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Oya Choutarou, sabtu besok kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku?" Ajak Shishido.

"Ah, maaf, Shishido-san. Besok aku sudah berjanji kepada Hiyoshi untuk bermain bowling bersama."

"Hah? bisa-bisanya kamu tidak mengajakku." Ucap Shishido kecewa.

"Ini sebenarnya aku baru mau mengajakmu. Jangan marah dulu, Shishido-san. Maafkan aku..."

Shishido tak mungkin bisa menolak tatapan itu. "...Ya sudahlah..."

"TUNGGU!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang. Shishido dan Ootori pun menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget. "Aku juga mau ikuuuut!"

"Ji-Jirou!"

"Jirou-senpai! Kenapa senpai bisa pulang larut malam seperti ini juga?" Tanya Ootori kaget.

"Hooaamm..." Jirou menguap. Keliatannya ngantuk. "Tadi sewaktu latihan aku kabur untuk tidur dan sewaktu aku terbangun tiba-tiba sudah semalam ini. Cepat sekali! Padahal rasanya aku baru tidur 20 menit."

"..." Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam.

"Oya! Besok kalian berdua mau bermain bowling bersama bukan? Aku mau ikuut! Bolehkah?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah... tidak masalah bagiku." Ucap Shishido. "Bagaimana, Choutarou?"

"Semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru! Yosh! Kita pergi ber 4!"

"Asiiiiiiiiikk! Yahuuuuuui!" Jirou kegirangan.

"Besok kita bertemu jam 2 siang di Taman Gajah ya." Kata Choutarou.

"OK!"

"Ya sudah..., ayo kita pulang, sudah larut malam nih..."

* * *

Sabtu, 2:15, Taman Gajah.

"Heiiii, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu disini?" Keluh Hiyoshi kesal.

"Ya bagaimana? Jirou-senpai belum datang juga." kata Ootori.

"Sudah ditelepon kah?" tanya Shishido.

"Sudah... tapi dia tidak menjawabnya." balas Ootori.

"Benar-benar orang itu!"

"Turururururururuurururururur u.." Tiba-tiba handphone Ootori berbunyi, dilayarnya tertera dari Jirou...

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah..., Ootori... ! Maaf ya telepon darimu tidak kuangkat-angkat." Kata Jirou sembari minta maaf.

"Sudahlah... Jirou-senpai, jadi datang tidak?"

"Ah! Tentu saja! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Baiklah, cepatlah kesini, yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Ok."

"KLIK." Telepon pun ditutup.

"Bagaimana dengan Jirou?" Tanya Shishido dengan mimik muka menggerutu.

"Dia akan segera kesini, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Huh! Merepotkan sekali! kita tunggu saja." Kata Hiyoshi.

10 menit, 20 menit, sampai setengah jam berlalu, belum muncul juga penampakan si Jirou.

"Lama sekali!" Kesabaran Hiyoshi sudah habis, begitu juga Shishido.

Ootori langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Jirou sekali lagi.

"Hai moshi-moshi." Kali ini Jirou yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Jirou-senpai! Lama sekali. Hiyoshi dan Shishido-san sudah marah dan tidak sabar lagi!"

"Ah Ok! Aku akan berangkat sekarang!"

"Lho? Jirou-senpai memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi ?"

"Tadi waktu aku menelfon kamu, aku baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah itu aku mandi dan sarapan dahulu. Sekarang aku baru mau berangkat kesana. Tunggu aku ya!"

"KLIK." Telepon dimatikan.

"..." Ootori sudah keabisan kata kata. Apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Hiyoshi dan Shishido?

Jadilah mereka menunggu satu jam sampai Jirou datang.

* * *

Dilain tempat...

"Hmm... Ada maksud apa kamu mengajakku bertemu disini?" Begitu tanya Oshitari kepada Gakuto sesaat setelah menghampirinya yang lagi duduk sendirian disebuah tempat... yang tidak begitu penting untuk dijelaskan.

"Tidak, tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus. Aku hanya bosan dirumah sendirian, lagipula hari ini hari Sabtu! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu akan datang juga!" sahut Gakuto sambil tersenyum.

"...Baiklah aku pulang saja..."

"Cho-chotto matte yo, Yuushi!" Gakuto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mencengkram tangan Oshitari, takut Oshitari benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. "Maafkan aku, Yuushi. Lagipula aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hmm...," Guman Oshitari. Ya sudahlah, pikirnya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sendiri tidak akan tahan terlalu lama melihat Gakuto dengan wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Anggap saja ini kenca-, um..., maksudku jalan-jalan bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Gakuto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Ya sudah...," Balas pemuda berambut biru itu. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bungee jumping hari ini, tapi ternyata tempatnya tutup di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Ucap Gakuto dengan muka kesal.

"Tidak mencari tempat yang lain? Kau bisa coba tanyakan Shishido, mungkin dia tahu."

"Yuushi, kau bercanda? Shishido? Itu mencari masalah bukan mencari informasi!" Bentak Gakuto. entah kenapa darahnya selalu panas setiap mendengar kata "Shishido".

"Iya, maafkan aku."

"Huh! ...mm..., omong-omong soal Shishido...,"

"Ada apa, Gakuto?"

* * *

"Sugokatta, Shishido-san!" Puja Ootori.

"Ah, itu hanya hal biasa, Choutarou." Shishido tersipu malu.

"Shishido, kau hebat sekali!" Puji Jirou sambil menepuk bahu Shishido. "lemparanmu selalu strike!"

"Tak kusangka kau hebat bermain bowling, Shishido-san." Kata Hiyoshi.

Mereka bermain bowling denga sistem 2 vs 2. Sebelum bermain, mereka melakukan janken terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan partner masing-masing. Alhasil, Shishido dengan Hiyoshi melawan Jirou dan Ootori. Tim dengan poin yang lebih tinggi adalah pemenangnya. Ternyata benar-benar tak ada yang menyangka Shishido sangat ahli dalam permainan bowling dan alhasil game dimenangkan oleh tim Shishido dan Hiyoshi dengan poin 320 poin banding 275 poin.

"Lelahnya..., Kita duduk dan istirahat dulu di cafe sebelah yuk!" Ajak Jirou, yang lainpun setuju.

Di cafe, sambil menunggu pesanan makanan kecil masing-masing, Shishido memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hei Hiyoshi, bagaimana kabarmu kamu dengan gadis itu?" Sudah bukan lagi rahasia umum kalau Hiyoshi sedang mendekati salah seorang gadis anggota klub jurnalistik Hyoutei.

"Ah sudahlah. Jangan bertanya tentang itu!" Jawab Hiyoshi memalingkan muka, mungkin tidak ingin menunjukkan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Shishido-san, Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru saja di tolak oleh gadis itu." sambung Choutarou dengan muka polos tak berdosanya itu. Shishido dan Jirou tertawa kecil.

"Ootori! Itu tidak perlu diceritakan!" Muka Hiyoshi makin memerah.

"Hihihi... Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu malu didepan kita." Ucap Jirou.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini... cinta pertamaku..., dan rasanya sungguh menyedihkan."

"Awww Hiyoshi..." Semua jadi turut bersimpati kepada Hiyoshi.

"Umm... Shishido-san... kalau tidak keberatan, maukah ceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu?" tanya Choutarou penuh harap.

"Cinta pertamaku..., sudah lama juga ya..., Waktu itu aku masih berumur 6 tahun..., disebuah taman, ada seorang gadis yang benar-benar membuatku terpesona padanya... Yah, dialah cinta pertamaku."

* * *

Shishido Ryo, 6 tahun, pada hari itu ia dan teman-temannya hendak pergi ketaman untuk bermain bola. Ditaman itu ada berbagai macam mainan untuk anak-anak, dan juga lapangan kecil yang ditanami rerumputan hijau. Yah memang taman itu dibuat untuk tempat bermain anak-anak sehingga tak sedikit anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di taman itu. Shishido dan teman-teman nya bermain bola di taman itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja bola tertendang terlalu tinggi sehingga akhirnya menyangkut di atas pohon.

"Ah... Bagaimana ini... bolanya tersangkut..."

"Pohonnya juga lumayan tinggi..."

"Ahh bolaku! Ambilkan bolakku! Itu bola baru ku!"

"Bagaimana dong...?"

"Siapa yang mau ambil?"

"Oya Shishido, kau saja yang ambil!"

"Hah aku? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Shishido kecil kaget.

"Ya kau kan ahli memanjat!"

"Aku tidak mau! aku tidak bisa!"

"Shishido kau pengecut sekali. Ambil dong!" Paksa salah seorang temannya.

Shishido pun akhirnya melakukannya, ia memanjat pohon tersebut untuk mengambil bola yang nyangkut di atas pohon, sementara teman-temannya tetap menunggu di bawah. Akhirnya iapun berhasil mengambil bola itu, tetapi ia berada di ketinggian, ia takut sekali, badannya mulai bergetar, ia merasa tidak sanggup turun lagi dan akhirnya...

"BRAAAK...!" Shishido terjatuh. Kakinya luka dann mengeluarkan darah.

"Uh... uh... HUAAAAA." Shishido pun menangis menahan sakit. Maklum anak-anak.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Tak ada satu pun yang menghampiri dan menolongnya. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin takut karena merasa ini adalah kesalahannya memaksa Shishido sehinga ia terjatuh. Sementara yang lainnya ada yang menutupi kesalahannya.

"Ho... hoi.. Shishido... jangan menangis dong!"

"I... iya benar... masa seperti itu saja kau menangis?"

"Kau pengecut sekali!"

"Hei Shishido ternyata pengecut."

"Pengecuut... pengecuut..." Semua teman-temannya menyindirnya. Sementara Shishido terus menangis. Ternyata selama ini teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkannya.

_Dasar kalian semua jahat..., ternyata selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang menganggapku teman._

"Pengecuut... pengecuut..."

"HENTIKAN!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Seorang gadis kecil berada di belakang mereka semua, umurnya mungkin sepantaran dengan mereka semua. "Kalian bisanya cuma mengganggu yang lemah! Yang pengecut itu kalian semua!" Ucapnya.

"Wah! Berani sekali dia!"

"Huh! Perempuan bisa apa sih?"

"Apa?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis kecil itu langsung menonjok wajahnya sampe mimisan.

"Aduduh... sakit... aduh..." Katanya sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah itu. Sementara Shishido yang dari tadi terlupakan hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

"SIAL!" Spontan teman-temannya ikut marah dan hendak membalas perbuatan gadis itu tetapi gadis itu langsung berlari menghindar, mereka semua mengejarnya, tetapi ternyata gadis itu sangat lincah sehingga mereka semua kewalahan menangkapnya. Gadis itupun naik keatas gorong gorong besi dengan cepat dan cekatan, lalu berdiri diatasnya. Benar benar keseimbangan badan yang luar biasa!

"Hei turun kauuuuuuu!"

"Enak aja!"

"Turuuuun!"

"Tidak mau! Coba aja tangkap aku kalau kau bisa! BWEEEE." tantang gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lihat saja kau ya! Akan kita balas perbuatanmu nanti."

Akhirnya mereka semua langsung meninggalkan taman itu. Setelah mereka pergi, gadis itu segera turun dari tempatnya dan langsung menghampiri Shishido.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Iya aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih..."

"Tak masalah." Balas gadis itu.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Shishido.

_Sungguh luar biasa... dia sungguh berani sekali... juga sangat hebat... semuanya... aku benar benar kagum... aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi..._

_Aku benar benar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena itu esoknya pulang sekolah kuputuskan untuk berkunjung ke taman itu lagi, berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya... dan benar saja aku menemukannya sendiriian dan segera kuhampiri dia..._

"Hai..." Sapa Shishido.

"..." Gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Te... terima kasih ya..., untuk yang kemarin..." Berbicara dengannya membuat Shishido gugup

"yah... Tidak apa-apa."

"Umm... kamu sekolah dimana?" Tanya Shishido berbasa-basi, ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu..."

_Dia benar benar gadis yang keras... tak seperti gadis gadis yang lainnya... dia berbeda... tapi itu yang membuatku makin menyukainnya._

Karena merasa tidak penting, gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba Shishido memegang tangannya.

_Aku langsung memegang tangannya dan menatap wajahnya. Aku benar-benar suka padanya. Aku langsung teringat oleh perkataan ibuku, bahwa ciuman melambangkan rasa suka kepada seseorang, dan karena itulah ibu selalu memberiku ciuman sebelum aku tidur, dan memberikan ciuman kepada ayah sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Mungkin akupun harus menciumnya agar dia tau kalau aku menyukainya. Akupun menciumnya, dibibir, sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan ibu._

"Chuuu."

Cukup lama, 5 detik..., 10 detik..., 20 detik..., hingga sampai 2 menit..., sepertinya gadis itu baru tersadar. Gadis itupun langsung melepaskan diri dan dengan wajah memerah ia pun langsung mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Shishido, lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkannya. Gadis itupun tak pernah datang lagi ketempat itu. Shishido terus mengunjungi taman itu berharap bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu..., setidaknya hanya untuk mengucapkan kata "Maafkan aku.", tetapi ia tak pernah datang juga. Hingga pada suatu hari, tidak pernah disangka, gadis itu datang ketaman. Ia lansung menghampiri Shishido yang tengah kaget karena tak percaya ia akan melihat gadis itu lagi.

"..."

"Halo" Sapa Shishido malu malu.

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu...," Gadis itu mulai berbicara juga.

"..." Shishido terdiam menanti kelanjutan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan oleh si gadis...

"Aku akan segera pindah dari sini..." Katanya.

"..." Shishido tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Jadi..., selamat tinggal."

_Itulah saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya..._

* * *

"Ooooohh... Shishido-san! Sungguh mengharukan sekaliiiii..." Ucap Ootori menahan tangis.

"Hoi..., kau berlebihan sekali!" Ucap Hiyoshi kepada Ootori yang lagi berlinangan air mata itu.

"Hoaaaam..., membuatku mengantuk..., seperti dongeng sebelum tidur saja." Kata Jirou sembari mengusap matanya yang sudah sayu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan tertidur.

"Hikz..., hiks..., Tapi aku jadi penasaran gadis seperti apa yang bisa ngambil hati Shishido-san." kata Ootori sambil mengusap air mata. "Gadis itu sungguh beruntung ya..., bisa mendapatkan first kiss nya Shishido-san." _PADAHAL AKU KAN MAUUUUUUU !_

"Heh... Apa maksudmu Choutarou?"

"Eh, tidak... bukan apa-apa!" Muka Ootori memerah.

"Kau tau... Wajah dan tatapannya itu mirip sekali dengan Gakuto sial itu... Karena itu aku selalu kesal dengannya!" sambung Shishido.

"Heee... Jadi itukah alasannya."

"Iya! Aku sedikit lupa wajah gadis itu..., Yang aku terus ingat cuman hanya sepertinya ia mirip dengan Gakuto! Karena itu, sewaktu lagi berbunga-bunga mengingat masa lalu, dikepalaku malah wajah Gakuto yang muncul! Sudahlah! Jangan menyebut nama "Mukahi Gakuto" lagi! Badanku rasanya langsung memanas!"

"Hai... Hai..."

"Cinta pertama ku... ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi..."

* * *

"UHHHH! AKU KESAL SEKALI SETIAP MENGINGAT CERITA ITUUUUU!" teriak Gakuto. "Dia yang mengambil **FIRST KISS **ku, Yuushiiii!"

Yuushi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Muka anak lelaki yang sudah merebut first kiss ku itu mirip sekali sama **SHISHIDO**! Karena itu aku kesal sekali setiap melihat mukanya! Rasanya ingin ku tonjok!"

**-END-**

Author's note : Mungkin bisa dibilang AU ya... Secara waktu umur segitu, Shishido, Jirou & Gakuto udah ketemu di SD Hyotei.


End file.
